Young love
by nmcowgirl08
Summary: This story takes place a year ofter the wedding. kris/junior and matt/danni everybody is finaly happy and in love
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for reading my story. This is the first one I have ever tried to write. I hope you like please let me know what you think.

It had a year since the wedding. Junior was sitting on the couch watching tv with Matt. So how is married life treating you? Asked Junior.

Great said Matt with a big grin on his face. But it's only been a couple of weeks.

So how is Kris doing? Asked Matt.

Good since she got her jockey license back. It seems like that's all she cares about anymore is racing.

Junior don't be stupid you know she loves you more then racing. Just then the phone rings.

Hello?

Hi, babe said Kris.

I was just calling to tell you me and Danni are going to lunch.

Ok, that's fine. I love you.

Bye.

--

Hi, Danni are you ready to go to lunch? Yeah let me finish this paper work. How was the honey moon? Kris asked making small talk.

It's the best time I have ever had.

It must have been good your still smiling. Well and Junior still act like your newly weds.

Well that's what we need to talk about over lunch.

Lets go this can wait until we get back. As they walked out Danni notices that Kris looks really tired. Are you ok Kris? Yeah I just have been riding more horses then I'm used too.

They got to the restaurant. They ordered. Ok I'm all ears what did you want to talk to me about. Well I found out yesterday that someone wants me to ride for them full time.

That's great, Kris I'm really happy for you. Have you told junior yet? Who is it? Danni asked happily.

Well…. It's James Johnson. Kris. You know you can't to that to Junior and my dad now that he finally likes you. I know it was just nice that he thinks I'm good enough to ride for him.

_Plus there's something else she thought to herself. _Well I don't know if I should tell you or not because I haven't even told junior yet.

What is it, come on Kris just tell me I'm your best friend. Ok, but you can't tell anyone. I won't you know that. Well I didn't feel very good after your wedding, for about a week I was sick, so I call the doctor because I had some big races that weekend I wanted to get better. What did he say? Well aunt Danni the told me to get used to it for the next 9 months.

Oh my god. Kris this great. Kris smiled, I'm so happy for you guys. So when are you due? The doctor September 18th. Danni smiled you do remember what day that is don't you? It's the day you came back to Town.

--

Kris decided to cook a special dinner for Junior since she was going to tell him he was going to be a dad tonight. So she called matt and asked him to get Junior out of the house for a little while.

Hey junior lets go look at your dad's new colts. The guys head out to the barn and Kris starts making dinner.

Junior shows her the filly he picked out to give Kris for her birthday. She is all black except 2 white back feet. She is going to love her. That's what I thought too, said Junior.

Well I better get home, Danni's waiting for me. Ok see you later.

As he walked back to the house he saw Kris's truck.

He comes in to see Kris cooking.

Hey baby, what's going on you never cook. I just thought I would do something special for the best husband in the hole world.

He walks over and starts to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. He Turns off the stove, and picks her up and heads to there room. He lays her on the bed and starts kissing her again, which leads them to making love.

After they made love, laying in Junior's arms.

I have a question for you. What would you like a baby boy or a baby girl. She turned to look at him. He had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen. What?? Are you saying what I think your saying… Your going to be a dad. He kisses her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it was confusing to read the first chapter. This one will be better. Please let me know what you think.**

Couple of days later.

Junior: Kris it's time to get up. You have to be at the track in a hour.

Kris get's out of bed and runs to the shower. She takes a quick shower and gets dressed.

Kris: I love you, see you later baby.

She kisses junior and heads out the door. As she is driving to the track she starts thinking. _I better win these races is there my last ones for a while. I know we need to tell our families soon since, I'm starting to get a lil tummy. _She gets to the track and finds Pablo and Matt.

Pablo: Good morning, Kris.

Matt: Good morning.

Kris: Good morning, guys.

Back at Davis

Junior is getting ready to go to the track when his cell phone rings, he looks down to see who it is.

Junior: Hi Danni.

Danni: Hi, are we still on for dinner tonight?

Junior: Yes we are. 7:00 at Mario's. Please ask Jean and Pablo to come too.

Danni: Ok I will, see you at the track.

Junior: Bye

At the Track

Matt is getting Flame ready for his race, when he looks up at Kris.

Matt: You don't look to good. Are you sure your feeling up to this.

Kris: Yeah I must of ate something last night that didn't agree with me. I will be fine.

Junior makes to the track. He walks over to the raintree stalls.

Junior: I just wanted to come see you before the big race.

Kris: I'm glad you did.

Has he pulled her in to a kiss.

Junior: Good luck, I love you. I'm going to head up to the stands.

He gets to the Raintree box right as the horses are going in the starting gate. Junior takes a deep breath. He hears them say that flame is acting up in the gate. Danni whispers she will be ok, and smiles at him. _Does she know he thought to himself. _And there off and running in san piper. Flame is in second around the last turn.

Kris: Ok boy lets go.

They pass the horse in front of them like he was standing still. The winner of the San Piper is Flame and Kris Davis.

Everybody heads down to the winners circle. After the take the picture. Kris jumps off of flame right into Junior's Arms.

Junior: Good ride hunny.

Kris; Thanks.

Matt walks over and gives her a hug, so does Jean and Pablo.

Jean: You don't look so good Kris.

Kris: But I have 2 more races to go.

Mr. Davis: I can get someone else to ride for you. I think you should get some rest.

Junior: Dad you better get Mike to ride for you.

Kris turns and looks at junior. Giving him her famous pissed off look, and head back to the jockeys room. Junior follows her.

Junior: Wait up Kris.

Kris stops and turns around. With tears in her eyes she looks at Junior. He can see how hurt she was.

Kris: You knew how much these last couple of races where to me.

Junior: I know you wanted to finish out today. I was just thinking about you and the baby.

He held her tight. Kris looks up at him and smiles because she realizes that he's just trying to keep her safe.

Later That Evening.

Junior is waiting for Kris to get ready for dinner.

Junior: What do you think about telling everybody tonight since everyone is going to be there.

Kris: I think we should since we won't be able to hide it much longer.

Junior walks up to her and kisses her. Junior takes her hand and they head out the door. They get to the restaurant a little bit late. Jean, Pablo, Matt, Danni, and Mr. Davis where already there.

Junior: Sorry we are late.

Jean couldn't help but notice that Kris was still really pale.

Jean: Thanks for inviting us to dinner, Junior.

Everybody ordered, started to talk.

Mr. Davis: So what is all about? You said you had some good news.

Junior: Yes dad we do.

Mr. Davis: I know you guys are looking for a ranch did you find one?

Junior: No, that's not it.

Jean: I bet I know what it is.

Jean smiled at Kris. Kris and Junior couldn't help but start smiling.

Junior: Me and Kris are going to have a baby.

Everybody was very excided for them. Jean and Pablo couldn't help but feel like proud grandparents. There food came. They enjoyed talking to everybody about the baby. Even Mr. Davis was really happy for them.

Mr. Davis: So I guess I will have to find a new jockey for the summer.

Danni: Me and Jean are going to give you a baby shower. Considering I the only aunt.

Matt: I can't believe I'm going to be a uncle.

Junior: I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. Just wait Matt it's the greatest feeling in the world.

Everybody was having so much fun talking and laughing, they didn't realize that it was getting late and the restaurant was about the close. Everybody said there good byes and hugged Kris.

Kris: Let's go home I'm beat. Thank you Junior, I had a great time.

Junior: Your Welcome. I knew this day was going to be hard on you so I wanted to do something special.

When they got home they went to bed. But Kris could sleep, so she walked down to the barn to see wildfire.

Kris: Hey boy, how are you. I know I haven't been down here in a while. So much has been going on. We are going to have a baby. She smiles as she is petting him. I really happy for once, I have you, Junior and the Ritter's. She fell asleep on a bale of hay by his stall.

A Few Months Later

Junior and Kris never could find a Ranch the liked. They really didn't want to be living with Mr. Davis after the baby is born. So they decided to pick out a spot on the farm to build a house. The pick a place that was close to RainTree. They watched the builders start.

Kris: Baby I hate to go, but I have to met Jean and Danni, we are going shopping.

Junior: Ok, hunny if I'm not here when you get back I have a meeting at 2:00.

Kris walks to RainTree. _I can't wait until the house is done and the baby gets here. I can't believe I'm getting this big, how am I ever going to race again._ She sees Matt and Danni making out by the barn.

Kris: Hey you two get a room.

Danni and Matt start to blush.

Matt: Hi Kris how are you feeling?

Kris: Big and fat. And I still have 3 more month of this.

Danni: You look good. Ready to go.

Kris: Where is Jean?

Matt: She's in the house making baby shower plans. I'm going to finish with horses, see you two when you guys get back.

Kris and Danni walk to the house. They walk in side. Jean is sitting at the table.

Jean: Hi Kris you look great. Let's go pick out stuff your shower.

Kris: Thanks, for helping me do this. I have no idea what I need.

Jean: Don't worry your going to make a great mom.

Jean Hugs Kris as they walk out to the car.

Danni: I know you had a ultra sound yesterday, how did it go?

Jean: Is my grand child a boy or girl?

Kris: Well it went great. Junior passed out when they told us what it was going to be.

Danni: Well?

Kris: It's a boy. Junior was so happy.

They get to the mall where they spend most of the day. Neither Kris or Danni could believe that a baby would need so much stuff. They all had a great time picking all the cute baby cloths out, and registering for baby show stuff. They head back to RainTree. They dropped Kris and a lot of baby stuff off at Davis.

Junior wasn't home yet, so she decided to get the baby name book out and starts going through it. She didn't get to far when she fell a sleep on the couch. Junior walks in and sees Kris sleeping. He walks over and kisses her forehead, and walks into the kitchen to get a beer._ How do I tell her that have leave for couple of months. I promised I would be here for her while she's going through all of this. She's going to hate me._ Kris walks into the kitchen while he's sitting there thinking.

Kris: How was the meeting?

Junior: Ok just stressful.

She knew something was since he was being so quite and drinking a beer.

Kris: Baby you know you can talk to me. I love you.

Junior: I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the Reviews. Please keep them coming.**

Junior walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. _I guess this is as good time as any to tell her. _Just then Ken walked in holding the baby name book.

Ken: What's this for? I thought you guys were having a boy?

Junior: We are, I want him to have his own name. Not Kenneth Walter Davis III.

Ken: Do have one picked out?

Kris: Not yet we just started to thinking about it.

Ken: I have a dinner date that I need to get ready for.

Junior takes Kris into his arms.

Junior: I need to talk to about something.

Kris: Ok.

Junior: I have to go to London for a couple of months. For Wind Turbine.

Kris was hurt and in sock._ How could he? He said he would be here the whole time._ She goes up to there room and locks the door. She sitting on the bed crying. _I can't do this anymore, he promised me we were a team._ She calls Dani.

Danni: Hi Kris.

Kris: Hi Dani. Can I come stay with you. Me and Junior are over.

Danni: What why?

Kris: Because he is leaving for three months. For that stupid wind thing.

Dani: I can't believe him, you can stay with us as long as you want to.

Kris: Thanks, I'm on my way over.

As she's packing, Junior starts knocking on the door.

Junior: Come on Kris open the door, I'm sorry. Please let me in.

She's done packing and opens the door and walks right passed him.

Junior: Please don't leave.

She gets in her truck. Crying even harder now. She sees Junior head over to her so she takes off as fast as she could. Jean sees her truck coming really fast up the drive way and wonders what going on. She gets out of the truck. Before Jean can get over to her she passes out. Jean, Matt, Pablo and Dani run over to her. Pablo Calls 911.

Jean: Kris can you here me?

After about ten minutes she starts to wake up. As the ambulance pulls up so does Junior. He can see it's Kris on the ground. _Oh my god, what did I do. _He runs over to her.

Junior: Kris are you ok? What happened?

Kris: Please get him away from me. I don't want to see him.

Pablo pulls Junior away from Kris.

Pablo: Let's take a walk Junior.

Junior: No I want to stay with my wife.

Pablo: She doesn't want to see you right now. Let her calm down and then we will let you see her.

Pablo and Matt drag Junior to the barn, while they load Kris into the ambulance. Jean goes with Kris. Dani calls Matt as she's following them to hospital.

Dani: She's ok, there just taking her in to see if the baby is okay. We should be back in a little while. Just keep Junior there.

Matt: Ok we will, let me know what the doctors say.

Dani: I will, bye

Matt Hangs up the phone and looks at Junior. _I have never seen Junior this upset. _He sits next to his friend.

Pablo: What the Hell happened?

Junior: I have to go to London for three months.

Matt: No wonder she's pissed, isn't she due in three months?

Junior: Yes she is. But if I leave Saturday I will be back before she has him. It's either go now or wait until she has him.

Pablo: I think we just need to let her cool off then we will see if she wants to talk to you. You have to remember that she is scared out of her mind, about being a mom then you add this.

Junior: I know and I so sorry. If I don't go we lose about 5 million dollars.

Matt: But if you do go you could lose your wife and your son.

At the Hospital

Kris is finally a sleep. The doctor comes out to speak to Jean and Danni.

Doctor: Hi I'm Dr. Jones. Are you her family?

Jean: Yes we are I'm her mother and She's her sister in law.

Dr. Jones: She's ok and the baby is doing good. She can go home if she relaxes and doesn't get to stressed out. If she does she could lose this baby. We are going to keep her overnight.

Jean: Thanks Dr. Can we go in and see her?

Dr Jones: Yes you can just don't stay to long she needs her rest.

Jean walks in to her room, and Dani walks out to call Junior. As she is walking out she sees the guys walking toward her.

Junior: How is Kris and the baby?

Dani: They both are doing good, but the doctor said she couldn't get that stress out anymore or she will lose the baby.

Junior: What room is she in?

Dani: 408, she's a sleep please don't wake her.

Junior: I won't.

Pablo, Matt and Dani head back to RainTree. Junior walks into the room where Jean is sitting with Kris. Just as he walks in Kris wakes up.

Jean: I will let you to talk, if you promise not to upset her, ok?

Junior: I promise.

Jean leaves the room. Junior walks over and kisses her on the head and sits in the chair next to her bed.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: We need to talk, and I promise not to get so upset this time.

Junior: Ok.

Kris: I realize your going because your doing what's best for us. So that's why I think you so go.

Junior: Are you sure you want me to go.

Kris: Yes I am. That way you will be here when I need help with the baby. I'm going to stay with Dani and Matt while your gone. I don't want to stay with your dad.

Junior: I love you

Kris: I love you too.

Junior leans over and kisses her. He sits on her bed so he can hold her.

Kris: When do you leave?

Junior: Saturday.

Kris: I'm going to miss you.

Kris looks up at Junior with a smile on her face and kisses him.

Kris: Junior if you miss this I will kill you.

Junior: Don't worry if I miss this I will kill myself.

Kris and Junior fall asleep. The next morning they let Kris go home. They head home to pack.

Junior: What do you want to do the rest of the day?

Kris: Let's go riding. We can go to the hot springs.

Junior: I will go get the horses ready while you make us lunch to take with us.

They ride all day long. They finally get back after dark. Junior puts the horses up and Kris goes up to take a shower. She hears him come into there room.

Kris: You want to join me?

Junior: of course I do.

They take a long shower which leads to a very hot a steamy night. The fall asleep in each others arms. The next morning Kris takes Junior to the air port.

Junior: I love you baby. Don't worry the time is going to fly bye.

Kris: I love you too. I know I just really going to miss you.

Junior: Well I better go or I will miss my plane.

They hug and kiss goodbye. Kris heads to RainTree. Pablo had a surprise for her when she got back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. **

As Kris pulled up to RainTree. She was met by Pablo and Jean. Pablo got her bags, and they all went to the house. Jean fixed them breakfast. They ate and talked.

Pablo: I have a surprise for you.

Kris: Thanks, Pablo but I'm really not in the mood right now.

Pablo: Well when you are, wildfire will be waiting for you in barn.

Jean: We thought we would bring him over so you could ride or visit him whenever you want.

Kris hugged them both. And started out to the barn.

Kris: Hey boy, how are you?

She petted him for a while. Then she decided to go for a short ride. They rode to the meadow where there house is. The house will be done by the time Junior gets home._ I can't believe it's almost done. I can't wait to move in. We better get back before they start to worry._ They head back to RainTree. She puts wildfire away and walks back to the house. Dani and Matt live in the big house and Jean lives with Pablo in the quest house. Dani pulls up and sees Kris walking to the house.

DanI: Hi Kris. How are you feeling?

Kris: Hi. I'm ok, just really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap.

Dani: Is there anything you need.

Kris: No thanks.

Dani: Ok, if you need me I will be in the office.

Kris goes up to her room and falls a sleep as soon as her head hit's the pillow. She slept rest of the day and didn't wake up until six the next morning . She gets up and walks down stairs where everybody is already out at the track. She looks at her phone, no missed calls._ Why hasn't he called me yet? _So she decided to call him.

Junior's phone rings waking him up. He looks to see who it is. He smiles when he sees it's Kris.

Junior: Hey baby.

Kris: Hi, why haven't you called me yet?

Junior: I called the house phone.

Kris: Why didn't you call my cell.

Junior: Because I didn't want to wake you up if you were taking a nap. I knew you haven't been sleeping that well and I wanted you to get some rest.

Kris: Oh, so how is it going?

Junior: It's been a long day. I miss you.

Kris: I miss you too.

Junior: How's the baby?

Kris: Good really moving around and kicking.

Junior: I love you, baby. But I need to get some sleep.

Kris: Ok, I love you too.

Kris hang's up, and goes back up stairs to take a shower. She gets ready and grabs a muffin off of the table and heads out to the track. Pablo was working with some new board's horses, trying to figure them out. Matt and Jean were watching.

Kris: Good morning guys.

Matt: Good morning sleepy head.

Jean: How are you feeling?

Kris: Well besides baby really moving this morning, I fell pretty good.

Jean: I remember those days.

Kris: Where is Dani?

Matt: She went to Wal-Mart. She wasn't feeling to go this morning.

Kris and Jean look at Matt and start laughing. Matt turns and looks at them.

Matt: What are you guys laughing at?

Kris: Nothing.

Just then Dani pulls up. She walks over. Jean and Kris are still laughing at Matt.

Dani: What's so funny?

Matt: They won't tell me.

Dani: Oh ok. Can I borrow Kris for a minute?

Kris and Dani walk back to the house.

Dani: Kris, I think I'm pregnant.

Kris: That's what we were laughing about. Matt has no clue.

Dani: I went to Wal-Mart to buy a test. I don't know if we are ready for this.

Kris: Well there's only one why to know so go take the test.

Dani takes the test, when she's done she comes and sits on the couch. Kris could tell by the look on her face what the answer was. She hugs her. Just then Matt and Jean walk in. Dani jumps into Matt's arms and starts kiss her.

Matt: What's this for.

Dani: Well Matt we are going to have a baby.

Matt: Are sure?

Dani: Yes hunny I am.

Jean starts to cry. Kris and Jean congratulate them.

Jean: I can't believe this, two grand babies in one year.

Kris: Are you sure your going to be able to stand two pregnant women in one house?


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months later

Kris woke up early and waddled to the bathroom to take a shower._ I can't believe I'm this big. I'm So happy Junior gets to come home early._ She gets out of the shower and gets dressed. She sees Dani running to the bathroom to be sick._ I'm so glad I'm past those days. _Matt is in the kitchen making breakfast for them.

Matt: Good morning.

Kris: Good morning. I take it Dani isn't doing to good this morning.

Matt: Nope, When does it get better?

Kris: It should be getting better soon. I was better at about 4 months and she's just a couple of weeks from that.

Matt: Good. What time does Junior's plane get in?

Kris: at 10:00

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Matt: Kris can you get that while I go check on Dani.

Kris: Sure.

Kris waddles to the door and opens it. When she sees it's Junior she starts to cry. Junior takes her in his arms and kisses her. He gets down on his knees and kisses her very big tummy.

Junior: I have missed you so much.

Kris: I thought your flight didn't get in for another couple of hours?

Junior: Well I got a earlier flight. I wanted to surprise you.

Kris kisses him. Just then Matt and Dani walk in. Dani runs over to Junior and hugs him. Matt knew all a long that he was on a different flight.

Matt: I'm so glad that your back. Two pregnant women are to much for me.

Junior: Two pregnant women?

Dani: Yep not only are you going to be a dad your going to be a uncle too.

Junior: Congratulations. When are you guys due?

Matt: January 24th.

Dani: We will let you two catch up.

Matt and Dani head out to the barn.

Kris: I have a couple of surprises for you too.

Junior: Well what are they?

Kris trys to get up off the couch. Junior jumps up to help her laughing at her.

Kris: What's so funny? You better not be laughing at me remember you did this to me.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

Kris takes his hand and leads him to truck. Kris gets into the drivers seat. She is almost to big to drive anymore. On the way Junior can't help but look at her and how much she has changed since he had left. _I never want to be a way from her and the baby again. _They pulled up to there house which is done now. Kris and Danni spent most of the last couple of weeks getting it ready to live in. They walk hand in hand to the door and start to kiss. Then Junior picks Kris up and carries her inside. He puts her down.

Junior: I looks great, You guys did a great job.

Kris: We had fun. We did leave one room for me and you to do.

Junior: Good we will get started tomorrow. Right now there's only one room I want to see.

Kris takes Junior's hand and leads him upstairs and down the hall. They kiss and start taking their cloths off. Kris pushes junior on the bed and gets on top of him.

Junior: Can we be doing this?

Kris: Well I asked the Dr if we could and he said we could just don't over do it.

They made love. After as Junior was holding Kris they fell a sleep. Kris Wakes up first and realizes what time it is. She wakes Junior up.

Kris: We have got to go.

Junior: Go where?

Kris: I almost forgot I have a Dr. appointment.

They get dress and head in to town. They get to the Doctors office. Kris checks in. They have to wait a little while. The Nurse finally calls them in. The Doctor walks in.

Dr. Jones: Hi Kris how are you feeling today?

Kris: Great, ready to get this kid out of me.

Dr. Jones: Well lets take a look at him.

He does a ultrasound. Junior can't believe how much he has missed.

Junior: Does everything look good ?

Dr. Jones: Yes it does, in fact you guys might get to see him sooner then you think.

Kris: But I'm not due for three more weeks.

Dr. Jones: I know but they can come early. Everything looks really good and he is already turned.

Junior: Well then we best get the babies room done.

They leave and head back home. On there way home Kris calls Matt and Pablo to come help put stuff together.

Junior: You don't think I can put a crib together?

Kris: Remember the bookshelf that Matt asked you to build?

Junior: Yeah so.

Kris laughs at him.

Kris: If I remember right I had to help you. I can't help you this time.

Junior: Ok I guess.

They get home and start to work on the crib. Dani, Kris and Jean get the cloths and other stuff ready. They get done long before the guys finish the crib. So they start to make dinner.

Dani: I can't believe they still haven't finished that thing.

Jean: Me either. Maybe we should help.

Kris: Lets let them do it. So they how to put the next one up.

The get done cooking right about the same time they guys get done with the crib and came down stairs. They sat down to eat and talk.

Pablo: So did the doctor say when he thinks the baby will come?

Junior: He said any day now.

Matt: You got back just in time.

Junior: Yes I did. I worked day and night to get back here.

Dani: Kris are you ok? You don't look to good.

Kris: Yeah I'm fine it's just been a long day.

Jean: We will clean up for you. Junior you better get her to bed.

Kris goes up to bed and Junior helps jean and Pablo clean up. They get done get ready to leave.

Jean: You better stay close to her the next couple of days. I don't think it's going to be long. I noticed she dropped today.

Junior: Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I will call if anything happens. Thanks guys for everything.

Junior heads up to bed. Kris already a sleep.He can't sleep, so he goes to the baby's room and finishes the hole room before Kris wakes up. He lays down and finally goes to sleep. Kris wakes up and decides to go for a walk. She walks over to RainTree. She goes to the barn to see wildfire.

Kris: Hey boy, I just needed to come talk to you. Wildfire, I'm so scared I don't know if I can do this or not. I don't know how to be a mom.

Matt: Your going to be a great mom.

Kris: How long have you been standing there?

Matt: Not long.

Matt gives Kris a hug. Kris starts to cry.

Matt: Kris your going to be fine you have Junior.

Kris: No that's not why I'm crying. Matt my water just broke.

Matt: Oh Shit. I will call Junior.

Kris screams in pain. Dani and Pablo here her at the track and come running. Matt calls Junior as they get Kris to the car. Jean and Dani sit in back with Kris.

Junior: Hey Matt what's up?

Matt: Kris is in labor we are head to the hospital.

Junior: Ok I will meet you there.

They get to the hospital and get her to room. Junior runs in and sees Matt. Matt shows Junior to her room. He walks in and sees how much pain she's in. Junior walks over to her and kisses her forehead, and sits next to her holding her hand as a she has another contraction. The doctor comes in and checks her.

Dr. Jones: Ok Kris this is going to go pretty fast. Your ready to start pushing.

Kris pushes, for a while when the doctor looks up at her and lays the baby boy on her stomach. Junior cuts the cord. The nurses take him to clean him up and weigh him.

Junior: I love you , Thank you for giving me our son.

Kris: I love you too.

They hand him back. 7lbs. 9 oz. Junior can't stop smiling. He kisses Kris and the baby.

Kris: So dad what do you want to name your son?

Junior: Well I don't know. What name do you like?

Kris: There is one I really like. How about Denton Ayden Davis

Junior: I love it. Well Denton welcome to the family. I better go get the rest of your family.

Junior goes out and gets everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters let me know.**

The Next Day

Junior and Kris get Denton ready to go home for the first time. They him into the car and drive home. Junior can't help but smile at Kris. 

Junior: I still can't believe that we are parents.

Kris: I know me either. I'm so nervous.

Junior takes her hand and kisses it. 

Junior: We will be fine, we have Jean to help us.

Kris: I know.

They get to their house, Junior gets Denton out and hands him to Kris. Junior grabs all the baby stuff. They get into house and take him up to his room. Kris lays him down in the crib. _He is so handsome, he looks just like his daddy._ Kris turns the baby monitor on and the other one down stairs with her. She sees Junior a sleep on the couch. It had been a long night for both of them. She lays next to him and falls a sleep. Not very long after they fell asleep Denton starts to cry. 

Junior: I'll go get him.

He kisses Kris and goes up stairs and gets Denton. He is still screaming so Kris goes up to see what's a matter with them.

Junior: I can't get him to quit crying. He wants his mommy.

Kris: He must be hungry.

Junior hands him to Kris. She feeds him and changes him. She starts to rock him to sleep. He finely goes to sleep. Kris lays him back down and heads to their room. As soon as her head hit the pillow the door bell rang, waking Denton back up. Junior picked up Denton and went to the door. It was is dad. He had been in Kentucky. This was the first time he got to see his grandson.

Ken: I'm so sorry I missed him being born.

Junior: It's ok. You want to hold him?

Ken: Sure. So what did you guys name him?

Junior: Dad meet Denton Ayden Davis.

Junior hands him to his dad. Kris walks in and sits next to Junior.

Kris: He must like his grandpa if he's this quite.

Junior: At least he is quite.

Ken: He looks just like you Junior, if he is anything like his daddy, you too are in for a long couple of months.

Kris: Why, was he that bad?

Ken: He wasn't the easiest baby to get a long with.

Ken: I hate to go but I have too.

Kris takes Denton from him. Ken hugs Junior and Kris before he leaves. Junior walks over to Kris and Denton. He kisses them both.

Junior: Are you hungry?

Kris: I'm starving.

Junior: What would you like me to cook?

Kris: We are both really tired lets just order a pizza or something.

Junior: Sounds good to me.

Junior orders it a runs to town to get it. On his way back he decides to stop at a jewelry store. _I want to get something really special for Kris._ He pick out a ring with some diamonds and Denton's birthstone in it. As he's paying for it his phone rings.

Junior: Hi babe.

Kris: Hi, I thought you were going to be right back?

Junior: I had to stop and get something, but I'm already on my way back.

Junior can hear Denton screaming in the back ground.

Kris: I don't know what to do with him. I have changed him, tried to feed him, nothing is helping.

Junior: Hang on I'm almost there.

Junior finely gets home. He can't get Denton to stop crying either. 

Kris: I'm going to call Jean, maybe she will know what to do.

Kris calls Jean. Pablo answers, all he can hear is Denton screaming.

Pablo: Hi Kris.

Kris: Hi dad is mom there?

Pablo: Yeah let me get her.

Jean: Hi Kris is everything ok?

Kris: No, I can't get him to stop crying. We have changed him and tried to feed him, nothing helps.

Jean: It sounds like colic. I will be right over.

Kris: Thanks mom.

Jean: Your welcome.

Jean finally gets there. Junior gladly hands him over to her. She rubs his tummy for a little while. 

Jean: Junior can you get me a bottle of apple juice?

Junior: Apple juice?

Jean: Yeah it will help him go to the bathroom.

Junior makes the bottle and hands it to Jean. She gets him to quite crying and take the bottle. She looks over and sees Kris and Junior a sleep on the couch. 

A:N Kris calls Jean and Pablo mom and dad now. They got very close while Junior was away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it.**

A Month Later

Kris and Denton were visiting wildfire. Wildfire gently smelled the baby. Kris was rubbing his head with her free hand.

Kris: I can start riding again boy. When Junior gets home we will go for a ride I promise.

Matt came buy to pick up a horse. He walks over to them.

Matt: Hey Kris, how's the little guy?

Kris: Hi Matt, he's still a hand full sometimes. But we are getting better at the hole parenting thing.

Matt: I hear me, Junior and Pablo get to baby sit tomorrow.

Kris: Yep, we are going to have a girls day out. I really need to get a way for a little while.

Matt: You realize none of us have taken care of a baby all by ourselves.

Kris: Yes I do but it's time that daddy learned how to changed a dipper instead of handing him to me. Besides you need the practice too.

Matt: I know. I honestly can't wait until he or she gets here.

Kris: When do find out if it's a boy or girl?

Matt: In a couple of weeks. Well I better be getting back to RainTree.

Kris: See you tomorrow.

Kris and Denton head back to the house. She sees Junior's car in the drive way._ I wonder what he's doing home so early._ She walks in and smells dinner cooking. She heads to the kitchen.

Kris: Hi babe.

Junior: Hi honey, how was your day.

Kris: Good, Denton is sleeping longer so I can get more stuff done around here.

Junior walks over and kisses them both. He takes Denton from Kris.

Junior: Hey buddy, are you being good for mommy.

They sit down and eat.

Kris: So what are you guys have planed for tomorrow?

Junior: We are just going to watch the football games and watch Denton.

Kris: Do you mind watching him?

Junior: You need a girls day out.

They get done with dinner and watch some TV. While they relax. They decided to go to bed. They put Denton in his crib and go to their room. As they get ready for bed, Junior finds the ring he bought for her that he forgot about.

Junior: Remember when I went to get us pizza and you wondered what took me so long to come back?

Kris: Yeah.

They get into bed, and Kris snuggles up to Junior.

Junior: Well I bought you something from me and Denton.

He hands her the little black box. She sits up and opens it.

Kris: It's beautiful. Thank you so much. You didn't have to.

Junior: I know I didn't have to I wanted too.

She kisses Junior. He pulls her closer and kisses her deeper. Junior pulls away.

Junior: Are you sure your ready for this?

Kris: Yes I am. I asked the Doctor today, when we could do this again and he said when I feel I'm ready.

Junior: I don't want to hurt you.

Kris: Don't worry I'm ok now.

Kris kisses him and they make love. When they were done they fell a sleep in each other's arms. Denton starts to cry.

Junior: I will go you get some sleep.

Junior picks him up and heads to the kitchen to fix him a bottle. He feeds him. And he gets him back to sleep. _Please just let us sleep most of the night. _He lays him back down and goes back to bed.

The Next Day

Jean and Dani came to pick up Kris. Matt and Pablo came over to watch the games. The Ladies went to the spa that Dani booked for them.

Kris: Thanks guys so much, I really need this.

Jean: Your welcome. It's time that Junior take care of Denton by himself.

Dani: We need to make this a once a month thing.

Kris: Good Idea. So how are you feeling Dani?

Dani: Tired all the time but good. I'm so glad I don't have morning sickness anymore.

Jean: So when do you find out if I'm going to have a grand daughter or grand son?

Dani: In a couple of weeks. I want to know so we can shop and do the room, but Matt doesn't want to.

Jean: Just remember they can be wrong, they told me Todd was a girl. I had to redo his hole room, and take back all the girl cloths.

Kris: Really?

Jean: Yep.

Kris: I should call Junior and see how they are getting a long with Denton.

Kris calls the house. Matt answers laughing so much he could hardly answer.

Matt: Hi Kris.

Kris: Hi Matt is everything ok?

Matt: Yeah, Denton just peed on Junior while he was trying to change him.

Kris: Can I talk to him?

Matt hand Junior the phone and takes Denton from him.

Junior: Hi hunny.

Kris: Hi, I heard you got peed on.

Junior: Yep. Other then that we are doing great. He really likes his grandpa.

Kris: Good. Call me if you need me. I love you

Junior: I love you too.

Kris hangs up and tells them what happened. They all laughed at him. They got done at the spa. And head back. Since the guys were doing so good baby sitting Kris decides to go for a ride. She saddles Wildfire and heads out. _I have really missed this._ _I can't wait until I can race again._ It's getting dark so they head back to home. Junior sees her headed back to the barn so him and Denton go to meet her.

Junior: Did you have fun?

Kris: I was wonderful. I can't believe how much I miss it.

Junior: So I take it you want to race again?

Kris: Yes I do. I know you don't want me too. But I'm finally back to my racing weight. I'm starting at RainTree on Monday.

Junior: When did you decide this?

Kris: You knew I was going to start back after I had the baby. I talked to mom and dad after the doctor gave me the ok too.

Junior: What about Denton?

Kris: Dani is going to watch him while I ride, then I will pick him up at her office after I'm done. When she can't or don't feel like it mom will watch him.

Junior walks off toward the house. _I thought she was done with that. _


	8. Chapter 8

Couple of months later.

Kris's alarm went off at 5:30. Junior was already a wake with Denton. She takes a shower and gets ready for her big day. Junior comes up behind her and kisses her neck.

Kris: Not now I have to be at the track in 30 minutes.

Junior gets mad and walks off. She kisses him and Denton and heads out the door. Junior and Denton head back to bed.

Junior: I'm sorry that she hasn't been the best mom lately.

He watches Denton play on the bed. _He is getting so big, I miss her so much. I know it's early but I need to talk to somebody._ He calls Matt.

Matt: Hey Junior, what's up?

Junior: Can I come talk to you?

Matt: Yeah sure, are you ok?

Junior: Not really, I will be right over.

He jumps in the shower and him and Denton ready. He gets to RainTree. He heads to the house. Jean is making breakfast. Everyone said good morning and Pablo took Denton from Junior.

Matt: Junior and I are going to go out to the barn for a little bit.

They head out to the barn.

Matt: So what's up?

Junior: I don't think Kris loves me anymore.

Matt: Why do you say that?

Junior: Well she's never home, she don't spend very much time with Denton, and we haven't made love in I don't know how long.

Matt: I'm sorry man. Maybe Dani could get something out of her?

Matt hugs his best friend. He knows how much he loves Kris and could tell this was killing him. They walk back to the house.

Dani: What's wrong Junior?

Besides Kris she knows him the best and could tell something was up. She walks over and hugs her brother as good as she can. She's getting pretty big.

Junior: I'm fine. Jean to do mind watching him for a while?

Jean: I don't mind one bit.

Junior: Thanks.

Junior heads to the track to talk to Kris. He sees Kris on a colt. He waves at her after she gets off. She walk toward him.

Kris: Hi baby.

Junior: Hi, are you done?

Kris: Yeah what's wrong?

Junior: We need to talk.

They walk to her truck. They get to the house.

Junior: Lets take a walk.

Kris could tell there was something really wrong with Junior but she didn't know what.

Kris: Ok. What do you want to talk to me about?

Junior: I have been doing a lot of thinking. I can't do this anymore.

Kris stopped and looked at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

Kris: You can't do what anymore?

Junior: I can't go on pretending that it's ok that your spending more time at the track then you are with us.

Kris: So I'm just suppose to stay home and be happy?

Junior: I thought we made you happy?

Kris: You do you know that.

Junior: Actually I don't know, every time I go to touch you or kiss you pull away or say you don't have time. I want to be like we use to be.

Kris stared to cry. Junior hugs her.

Kris: Junior are you asking me to quit?

Junior: No I'm not. But I wish that you would just ride for us and RainTree. That way you would still have time for your family too.

Kris: Ok, I will do that for Denton and you.

Junior kisses her, she deepens it. Junior picks her up and heads to there room. They make love like it was there first time. When they where done, Junior pulls Kris close to him.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

The door bell rings. Junior puts his boxers back on and goes to the door. It's Pablo and Denton.

Junior: I'm so sorry I lost track of time.

Pablo: It's ok, We just have a meeting we have to get to.

Junior: Thanks so much for watching him.

Denton was in a very good mood. He brings him to Kris. He smiles and reaches for his mommy. Junior and Kris play with him on the bed. He starts to laugh for the first time.

Kris: Thank you Junior.

Junior: Thank you for what?

Kris: For giving me the great son in the world.

Junior: You're the one that did all the work.

Kris: I love both of you so much.

Junior: We love you too.

Three Months Later

Kris and Jean where getting ready for Dani's baby shower. Denton was playing on the floor. Matt and Junior come and try to eat the food they were getting ready.

Jean: You guys better not touch that food.

Matt: It's My baby too.

Junior: Yeah why do women get to have the party?

Kris: Because we do all the work.

Jean: You guys better get out of here.

Junior: If you need us we will be at our house watching the game.

They leave just in time. Everyone starts to come. Dani is a good sport and plays all the games. They open a couple of presents. When Dani needs to use the rest room. She waddles to bathroom. She comes back and sits down. She fells a wired feeling and she realizes that her water just broke.

Kris: Dani are you ok?

Dani: No I think my water just broke.

Jean: Ok lets call Matt and we will get you to the hospital.

As Jean calls Matt, Dani's first contraction hit. She grabs Kris's hand and about breaks it. Matt finally answers.

Matt: Hi mom what did you need?

Jean: Dani is in labor.

Matt: We will be right there.

Matt and Junior rush back to Raintree. Kris helps Dani out to the car. They finally get to hospital. Kris, Junior, Pablo and Ken are in the waiting room. Four hours went by. Jean finally came out.

Kris: How is it going?

Jean: It went great. We have a healthy baby boy.

Ken: Did they name him?

Jean: Yes they did.

Before she could tell them Matt came out with the baby.

Matt: Everyone I would like you to meet Shaun Matthew Ritter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I have some ideas for next couple of chapters. I hope you like them.

Six Months Later

It's the Fourth of July and Ken is having everybody over for a barbeque. Kris is getting Denton ready while Junior is in the shower. Denton is almost eleven months old so it is a challenge to get him dressed. Kris finally wins.

Kris: You are just like your daddy aren't you.

Denton claps and laughs. They head to the party. Everybody was already there. Junior puts Denton down and he toddles over to Pablo. Kris sits on the edge of the pool with her legs in. Junior jumps in and gets her all wet. Followed by Matt and Dani. By then Kris was soaked.

Kris: Thanks baby.

Junior: See now you should just get in.

Matt: Come on Kris.

Kris finally gets in.

Kris: Hey lets play chicken, Davis's vs. Ritter's. Losers have to make us drinks.

Matt: Sounds like fun.

Dani: I don't know, I just had a baby.

Kris: Yeah six months ago.

Dani: Oh alright.

They play for a while, Kris finally wins. Matt goes and makes them Margaritas. Matt makes them pretty strong.

Kris: Gee's Matt are you trying to get us drunk.

Dani: I haven't drank in so long.

After a couple more drinks they decided to have a rematch. It was pretty funny site since they were all a lil bit drunk. The girls were laughing to hard to stay on the guys shoulders. Everybody was laughing at them.

Jean: I haven't seen them have that much fun since Matt and Dani's wedding.

Pablo: I have never seen Kris drunk before. I have a idea. Let's take the boys for the night so they can have a night to themselves.

Jean: That's a good idea, and it wouldn't be that bad since both boys are sleeping through the night now.

Kris walks over to the boys to check on them. He was playing with grandpa Ken. Shawn was a sleep in is car seat. She could tell he was getting sleepy too. She decides to take him up to Junior's old room and put him down for his nap. She puts him in his crib Ken fixed up for him and Shawn. She sees Junior's cowboy hat hanging on the wall and puts in on and heads back down to the party. Junior looks up and smiles when he sees her warring it.

Junior: Where did you find that?

Kris: In your room.

Kris puts it on Junior, and Kisses him.

Kris: You should ware it more often. I have always liked it on you.

Junior: You do huh?

Kris: I didn't like when you were riding bulls, you do make a very sexy cowboy.

Matt: Hey guys have a great idea.

Dani: What's that?

Matt: The Rodeo is coming up we should go.

Dani gets out of pool and walks off. Matt had forgot she hadn't been since R.J died. Kris follows her into the house. She could tell that she was crying.

Kris: Are you ok?

Dani: Yeah.

Kris: You know He didn't mean to upset you.

Dani: I know. Let's go back outside.

They walk back outside.

Matt: I'm sorry I didn't even think about it. I love you

Dani: It's ok. I love you too. I know you want to start roping again. So me and Shawn will go with you.

Kris: So whose going to be your partner?

Matt: Well I was going to calf rope.

Kris: We should enter the team roping again that was so much fun.

Matt: Yes it was.

Junior: After you guys win then you can take us out to Bobby's.

Junior goes and get them another beer. Jean and Pablo decide they better go before the fireworks start so they don't scare the boys. Jean gets the boy's ready to go and Pablo goes to tell them that they were going to give them the night off and take the boys home with them.

Kris: Are you sure you want both of them?

Pablo: Yes we are sure. They will be fine don't worry mom.

Kris: I know, but this will be the first night away from home.

They help get them ready to go and kiss them goodbye. They all watch the fire works from town and set some off there selves. Matt and Dani get sleepy so they head to her old room. Junior and Kris are the only people still up.

Kris: I can't believe we drank so much.

Junior: I know, but we haven't had this much fun in a very long time.

Kris: I miss Denton.

Junior: I know Me too.

They head up to Junior's room. The next morning all four of them have a really bad hangovers.

Kris: Now I know why I don't like to drink very much.

Dani: I haven't felt like this in a long time.

Matt: Don't talk so loud.

Junior: Well we better go get Denton.

Matt: We better get home too.

They all head back to RainTree. They walk in and Denton runs laughing and screaming to Kris and Junior. And wakes Shawn up and he starts to cry.

Junior: Shhh, mommy and daddy have a head ache.

Jean and Pablo just laugh at them.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short I had writers block. I hope you like the next chapter will be better.**


	10. Chapter 10

Couple of Weeks Later

The Rodeo was in a couple of days. Matt and a Kris had been practicing every evening. They where having a lot of fun roping. Junior enjoyed watching her, she was really good at it. Junior's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. He didn't answer it._ If it's important they will leave me a message. _Kris rides over to him and Denton. Denton wants to go for a ride. Junior hand him to Kris and kisses her. Junior listens to his voice mail. Right a way he realizes who it is. _Why the hell is she calling me after all these years. _He decides to call Laura back.

Laura: Hello

Junior: Hi, What do you want?

Laura: We need to talk.

Junior: Talk about what?

Laura: Can you meet me for coffee?

Junior: Ok I guess.

Laura: Meet me at Ray's in 20 minutes.

Junior: fine.

Junior hangs up and walks back over to Kris and Matt. 

Kris: Who was that?

Junior: Believe it or not it was Laura..

Kris: What the hell does she want.

Junior: She wants me to meet her for coffee in 20 minutes to talk about something.

He could tell that Kris really didn't like the idea of him going to see her.

Kris: I don't like it but I trust you. Will you take Denton with you I have to help Matt with some young colts.

Junior: Yeah sure.

Him and Denton head to Ray's. He gets a table and orders a coffee and a apple juice for Denton. Laura walks in with a little boy holding her hand. She sees Junior and walks over. Junior is very surprised to see her with a kid. Then he realized she looks a like him.

Junior: Hi, Laura.

Laura: Hi , Junior. I take it this is your's and Kris's little boy.

Junior: Yes it is his name is Denton. So who do you have with you?

Laura: Well that's what I wanted to talk to about. His name is Adam. He's almost three.

Junior: Hi Adam, I'm Junior. 

Laura: Junior he's yours.

Junior: What? Why are you telling me now about him?

Laura: I found out about a month in a half after you left me. By then I had already moved to New York City. I got a job here and I wanted to tell you before someone else did.

Junior didn't know what to say or do. _How am I going to tell Kris about this._

Laura: I don't need your money, but I would like him to get to know you and maybe watch him sometime.

Junior: I can do that since I work from home I have Denton a lot. But I have to talk to Kris first ok?

Laura: I understand. 

Laura gives him her cell number. He puts in his phone. As he was putting into his phone Dani walks in with and sees them and walks over. She gives Junior a really dirty look.

Junior: Hi 

Dani: Hi what are you doing here with her?

Laura: We were just talking.

That's when Dani notices the little boy look like Junior with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Laura: We better get going, Bye 

Laura leaves and Dani sits down.

Danni: Is he yours? Because he looks a hell of a lot like you. 

Junior: I guess he is, she said she didn't find out for a month after we broke up. 

Dani: How are you going to tell Kris? Because if she sees them in town she will know he's yours.

Junior: Is it that obvious?

Dani: Yeah he looks more like you then Denton does.

Junior: Please don't tell her I need to be the one.

Dani: Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you or her.

Junior gets up hugs Danni and picks Denton up and heads home. Kris wasn't home yet so he decides to make dinner. Kris comes home. Denton runs to her, she picks him up and walks over to Junior. He hugs and kisses her.

Kris: So what did she want to talk about?

Junior: Not much just that she forgave me and that she moved back to town.

_I can't believe I'm lying to her. _They eat and go to bed. The Next day Kris goes to Wal-Mart. She sees Laura pushing a cart if front of her. When Laura stopped and handed a little boy a toy from the shelf. _Omg He looks just like Junior. How could he not tell me. Maybe he doesn't know about him._ Just then Laura turned around and saw Kris.

Laura: Hi, Kris how are you? 

Kris: Good and you?

Laura: I'm good, Adam say Hi to Kris.

Adam: Hi Kris.

Kris: Hi Adam. I didn't know you got married and had a little boy.

Laura: I didn't. Did Junior not tell you?

Kris: Tell me what?

Laura: That he's Junior's

Laura didn't care if she hurt Kris or not. After all she is the one junior left her for. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

A Few Hours Later

Kris goes out to the barn to visit wildfire, while Junior is in a business meeting with his dad. She walks up to wildfire and he can since she is really mad.

Kris: Hey wildfire, how are you today?

He snorts at her.

Kris: Yeah I've had one of those days too. I think Junior has a kid with Laura. What do I do boy?

He sakes his head. Denton is playing by Kris and wildfire look down to watch him. When wildfire sticks his head down by him Denton pets him gently. He knows is little and lets him pull on his ears. Junior gets home and heads out to the barn. When he gets out there he picks up Denton and tries to kiss Kris but she moves way. He could tell something is really wrong. Kris walks in to her office and shuts the door in Juniors face. Junior notices that the door wasn't locked he walks.

Junior: What's wrong? What did I do.

Kris: So why did you lie to me?

Junior: Lie to you about what?

Kris: About last night.

Junior: Ok so I guess you ran into Laura.

Kris: Why didn't you tell me?

Junior: I really didn't know how to.

Kris: So I know she doesn't need money, so what does she want? Besides to come in-between us.

Junior: She wants me to be apart of his life.

Kris: Junior I don't know what to think about this. I think you better stay at your dad's.

Junior: Ok I will go pack my stuff.

Junior walks back to the house. _I should have just told her the truth. _Denton walked over to Kris and crowed up on her lap.

Denton: wuv you mommy.

Kris: I love you too, more then you will ever know.

She cried as she hugged him. _How could he do this to us. I wonder what else he has lied to me about. _The phone ring it was Matt.

Kris: Hello

Matt: Hi Kris, what's wrong?

Matt could tell she had been crying.

Kris: I'm fine.

Matt: I know you, your not ok Kris. You can talk to me you know that.

Kris told him what happened.

Matt: I can't believe it. Kris he loves you and Denton.

Kris: I know I just need sometime to think about it. Anyway what did you need?

Matt: I called to ask you if could watch Shawn tonight? But it's ok if you don't want to.

Kris: It's ok Matt, I will watch him for you guys.

Matt: Thank you We will drop Him off at seven.

Kris: Your welcome.

Junior gets done packing and leaves. Kris decides to take Denton for a ride on wildfire. She saddles him and they leave. Denton loves to go for rides with his mommy. He giggles and claps. They ride for a while when Denton get tired so they head back to the barn. She lays Denton on the couch in her office. She unsaddles wildfire and gives him a bath and puts him back in his stall. She takes Denton up the house and puts him in his crib. Junior walks into his dad's house.

Junior: Hi dad.

Ken: Hi, what are you doing here?

Junior: Kris, kicked me out.

Ken: What did you do?

Junior told him everything. Junior was crying.

Junior: Dad I think I have lost her for good this time.

Ken: I know it's none of my business, but I think Laura is just trying to get to you again.

Junior: I know. What do I do?

Ken: First of all you need to get a DNA test. I heard she was Dating Trevor in New York.

Trevor is Juniors cousin that looks so much like Junior they could be brothers instead of cousins. _I wonder if she cheated on me before we broke up._ Junior calls Laura

Laura: Hello.

Junior: Hi

Laura: So have you thought about it?

Junior: Yes, I want a DNA test.

Laura: Why?

Junior: I just do.

Laura: Ok.

They have a DNA test done. The Lab tech told them it would take 24 hours to get the results back. Junior goes back to his dads house and calls Kris. She looked at her phone to see who it was, when she saw it was Junior she didn't answer it. Matt and Danni bring Shawn over.

Kris: Hi guys.

They both said hi. Dani and Matt hugged Kris.

Dani: Are you ok?

Kris: Not really but I will be.

They left for their date. Kris had a lot of fun with Denton and Shawn. _I have missed having a baby around. Denton is growing up so fast._ She gives them their baths and puts them to sleep. Junior decides to go talk to her. He walks in and finds her looking at Denton's baby book.

Kris: What are you doing here?

Junior: I need to talk to you.

Kris: I don't want to.

Junior: Please just listen to me.

Kris: Ok.

Junior: Kris, we did a DNA test today, but I have decided even if he is mine its not worth losing you over. So I'm going to sign my rights over to her.

Kris just sits there looking at him.

Kris: But he looks so much like you.

Junior: I have a cousin that looks a lot like me and dad said he heard that he was going out with her.

Kris: Oh.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: I love you too. But I'm still really hurt that you lied to me. How do I know your not lying about anything else?

Junior: I swear on my life I'm not Kris. I'm so sorry, and I promise I will never do it again.

They fell asleep on the couch. The next day Dani came over to get Shawn. Junior got in the shower while Kris and Dani talked, then Dani left. Junior's phone ring, since he was still in the shower Kris answered it. It was the Lab with the tests results. Junior walks out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

Junior: Who was that?

Kris: The lab with your results.

Junior: Well are you going to tell me?

He walks over and sits on the bed next to Kris.

Kris: He's not yours.

Kris kisses Junior. One thing leads to another. They made love. Before they where done They could hear Denton crying. So they get dress and Junior goes gets him. He's not a morning person either.

Kris: I have been thinking a lot lately. I think we should have another baby.

Junior: I think that's a great idea. We will start trying tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like it.**

A Month Later.

They all had a great time at the rodeo. Kris and Matt won the team roping and Matt took second in calf roping. Junior got to catch up with some of his bulling friends. Junior was out in the barn talking to Matt.

Junior: Do like quarter horses?

Matt: Yeah I do, they are very smart and fast.

Junior: Good I just bought twenty mares and five two year olds.

Matt: Why did you do that?

Junior: Well I love to watch them race, and I figured the ones that don't make race horses you and Kris could rope or run barrels on them.

Matt: I have never trained a quarter horse to race.

Junior: Don't worry about it I'm bring in Randy Jones.

Matt: Why are you bring in a thoroughbred trainer?

Junior: He trained quarter horses first. I figured he could do both for us.

Matt: I can't believe you got him.

They heard the trucks pulling up to the barn. Kris was behind them. It was mostly Kris idea. So she couldn't wait to see them. They unloaded them and put them in there stalls and the mares in the pastures. Kris had to take Denton to the doctor for his one year old shots and check up.

Junior: How did it go today?

Kris: Well the check up went great the shots not so great.

Junior picks him up and plays with him.

Kris: Did you get all the stuff for his party?

Junior: Yep, and I have to pick up the cake in the morning.

Kris: Good, I can't believe he is a year old already.

Junior: I know. He grew up way to fast.

They had been trying to get pregnant but no luck yet. They decided to go out to eat with Matt, Dani and Shawn.

**The Next day**

The party was going great everybody was having a good time. It was time for cake and ice cream. Jean brought out the cake and set it in front of Denton. Before the could finish happy birthday, he puts both hands in cake and plays in it. Everybody laughs at him then he starts to eat it and gets it everywhere.

Jean: It's a good thing I bought another one. I remembered Junior's first birthday he did the same thing.

Matt put Shawn by Denton to take some pictures and he ended up in the cake too. They cleaned the boys up as good as they could. So Denton could up his presents. He opened all of them. And started to play with them.

Junior: There's one more.

Junior walked over and picked Denton up and head to barn with everybody following them. There was a pony tied up with a new saddle on him with a bow. Kris didn't know anything about it. Junior set Denton on him. He loves to ride so it was a prefect present. Junior led the pony and Kris held Denton on. Matt put Shawn on him too and they went for a ride. They all had a great time. Everybody finally left. Kris gave Denton a bath and put him to bed, while Junior cleaned up.

A Month Later.

Racing the quarter horses had been going very well. Kris loved racing them. She had been doing very good. She got invaded to ride in the two million dollar race in New Mexico. So they all decided to take a vacation to watch her ride in the biggest race of her life. Junior rented a big cabin since Ruidoso, New Mexico is in the mountains he thought that would be more fun for everybody then a hotel room. They get their a week before the race.

Kris: It's so pretty here.

Danni: I know.

Junior: I could get used to the mountains.

Pablo: Wait until you see the track.

Jean, Dani, Kris and the babies go shopping for food and the Pablo, Matt, and Junior go to the track to check on their horses. They decide to check out some races while they are there. The girls get back and start dinner. Kris is really tired so she goes to bed. The guys get back.

Dani: How was the track and the horses?

Matt: It was really nice. Great track nice people, we might look into getting a couple of quarter horses too.

Pablo: They have a yearling sale this weekend if you would like to look at some.

Jean: We might have to look into that.

Junior: Where's Kris?

Dani: She was really tired so she went to bed.

Jean: Denton is really getting to be a handful.

Matt: Just like is daddy.

They all were laughing.

Jean: Just wait you two Matt was pretty ornery too.

Junior: And a uncle that will teach him everything I know.

Matt: You do and you're a dead man.

They sat down to eat. They are still talking about kids.

Pablo: So when are guys going to have another one?

Danni: Not for a long time.

Junior: Well he have been trying for a couple of months now.

Everybody just looked at him.

Danni: I think I'm going to run to the store and get something for Kris. I will be right back. Feeds Denton while Dani is gone. She gets back and hands the test to Junior.

Junior: Thanks Dani.

Junior heads up stairs with Denton right on his heels. He wakes Kris with a kiss. She kisses him back. Denton starts to laugh. Junior sends him back down to grandma and grandpa. Junior walks over and lucks the door. Kris pulls him on top of her as she kisses him.

Junior: What's gotten into you?

Kris: Nothing, I just really want you.

Junior: Your wish is my command.

They made very hot steamy love. Junior falls a sleep. Kris gets up to take a shower and she trips over the bag. _I wonder what this is._ She pulls out the pregnancy tests. _What the heck I will take it just to see. _She goes into the bath room and takes the test. Five minutes pass and she walks over to look at the results. It comes up positive so she takes the other one to make sure. _I'm going to be a mommy again._ Junior wakes up and sees the bathroom light on. He gets up and walks in there. Kris is smiling ear to ear.

Junior: I guess you found the tests?

Kris: Yes daddy I did.

Junior: Are you sure?

Kris: Well I'm a couple of weeks late and the tests say I am.

Junior kisses his wife and they go back down stairs everybody gets really quite.

Kris: Well Denton is going to be a big brother.

Denton runs over to his mommy and jumps into her arms. Every comes over and hugs them.

Jean: This better be a girl.

Dani: Yeah we have to many boys around here.


	13. Chapter 13

A Month Later

They won the race and bought a ranch in New Mexico. Kris was having a hard time keeping up with Denton now that she was pregnant. She had a doctors appointment, so took Denton to Pablo he was going to watch him while they where at the doctors. They were in the waiting room.

Junior: How are you feeling?

Kris: Not to bad, just tired from chasing your son around.

The nurse called them in. Kris got up on the table and they waited for the doctor. About five minutes later he came in.

Dr. Jones: Hi Kris how are you doing?

Kris: Good, I really haven't been sick just really tired.

Dr. Jones: Sometimes the second pregnancy is easier then the first.

He checked her, then he got out the ultra sound machine. To listen to the baby's heart. He puts the cold gel on Kris stomach. He finds it and everything looks good so far. He wipes off her stomach.

Dr. Jones: Everything looks good see you next month.

Kris: Thanks

The head over to RainTree to pick up Denton. When they drive up they see Pablo and Matt chasing Denton around the yard. Matt finally catches him.

Kris: Thanks guys for watching him. I know he's turning into his dad.

Pablo: That's a understatement. Remember he is half you too.

Kris: I'm not that bad.

Junior: Your not as ornery as you used to be.

Kris: Thanks guys, I love you too.

Denton: Dadddddyyyyyyyy.

Junior takes him from Matt. And they all go in the house to get his stuff.

Jean: Would you guys like to stay for dinner?

Kris: Sure if you have enough.

Pablo: We have plenty.

Junior: So what's for dinner?

Jean: I made spaghetti.

They sat down to eat. Everybody was laughing at Shawn and Denton they had spaghetti everywhere.

Jean: How did the Doctors appointment go?

Kris: Good we got to hear the heart beat today.

Pablo: So when are you due?

Kris: April 30th.

Junior: I can't wait.

Kris: Yeah because you don't have to go through the pain.

Kris hasn't been sick this time but she has been really moody. They help Jean clean up and go home. Junior gives Denton a bath and puts him to bed. Junior thought that Kris would be a sleep by now, but she wasn't. She snuggled up to him with her head on his chest.

Kris: I'm sorry for being so moody lately.

Junior: It's ok, I still love you.

Kris: I love you too. I really think this one is going to be a girl.

Junior: Why do you think that?

Kris: Because This one is so different from when I was pregnant with Denton.

Junior: Well that if it is a girl are we done with kids?

Kris: I haven't really thought about it.

Junior: I will leave that up to you.

Junior: I love you so much, Kris. And I promise I will be here every step of the way for this one.

Kris: I love you too. You just think I'm moody now if you left again I think I would have to hurt you.

Junior: You don't ever have to worry about that I'm not going leave you for that long ever again.

They kiss goodnight and fall a sleep in each others arms.

The Morning Junior decides to let her sleep in. He makes him and Denton breakfast. Kris wakes to smell of eggs and bacon. She goes down stairs. She kisses Denton good morning and walks over to Junior and kisses him.

Junior: Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?

Kris: Good morning, I slept really good. Thanks for letting me sleep in.

Junior: You need your rest. You got to take care of my daughter in there.

Kris: So how do you know it's a girl?

Junior: I had a dream about her last night.

Kris: What was it about?

Junior: We brought her home from the hospital.

Kris: What did she look like?

Junior: Like you.

They eat breakfast, and talked about what they had to do today. They got ready and headed down to the barn. Denton ran over to wildfire and petted him.

Denton: Ride mommy.

Kris: We are going to ride later. Grandpa Ken is coming to see you this morning.

Ken walks in holding a really cute black lab puppy.

Ken: Hi guys.

Junior: Why do you have a puppy?

Ken: It's not mine it's Denton.

Kris: You got him a puppy?

Ken: Yes I got one for Shawn too.

Denton runs up to her and she licks his face and he laughs. Kris walks over to her and falls in love with her.

Ken: It looks like your out numbered here Junior.

Junior: I guess we will keep her.

_I can't believe he got a puppy. He never let us have one when we where little._ Junior starts to play with her too.

Kris: So what are we going to call her?

Junior: How about Shadow?

Kris: I like that.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short I have been really busy on our ranch. I promise the next one will be better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Six Months Later**

It's now March, and Kris is eight months pregnant. She felt great it had been a easy pregnancy for her, Junior on the other hand did enjoy it every much. She was very hard to get a long with, she was getting more moody by the day. They where fixing up the room for the baby. This time they decided that they didn't want to find out what they where having, they wanted to be surprised. Junior and Matt where putting together the crib and Dani where washing cloths and putting them away.

Dani: You guys are getting better at this.

Junior: Well since this is our third one we have done. 

Kris: Remember how to do it. It going to be a while if we ever have another one.

Matt: Hopefully we will have another one soon.

Dani: Well don't know if I can handle another one just yet.

Matt: Now that Shawn is walking and talking he is a handful.

Junior: Just wait it gets worse Denton is starting he terrible two's and he isn't even two yet.

Matt: How are you feeling Kris?

Kris: Big. Other then that good.

Dani: Do you still think this one is a girl?

Kris: I do.

Matt and Junior got done with crib. The boys where playing in Denton's room with the puppies. Matt and Junior decide to take the boys and puppies to park. They played the rest of the day. Dani and Kris went shopping for some more baby stuff. 

Danni: Can I ask you something Kris?

Kris: Sure.

Danni: Are you scared since you know how bad it's going to hurt this time?

Kris: Yes I am. Junior and me were talking about having a home birth this time but I don't know if I can do it with out the pain meds.

Dani: I didn't know you guys where thinking about that.

Kris: We where at first but I changed my mind. Junior was upset but he will get over it.

They got done shopping and head back home. Junior and Matt cooked them dinner. Both boys and puppies where a sleep on the couch.

Kris: You guys are good getting them both worn out and cooked dinner.

Dani: good job guys we didn't think you could keep up with the four of them.

Junior: Well it helps that we have two of them trained.

Kris: I still can't believe that your dad give us puppies.

They eat dinner and go to bed. Kris is in one of her moods. She playfully kisses Junior. Junior pulls away from her.

Junior: Remember what the doctor said that is could send you into labor.

Kris: I know but I want you.

Junior: I want you too but we can't.

They snuggle up together and go to sleep. The next month fellow by. Today is Kris due date. Everybody is watching her like a time bomb. Junior had a meeting today so he took her over to RainTree so she wouldn't have to watch Denton by herself. 

Junior: Are you sure your going to be ok?

Kris: Yes I'm sure the Doctor side it will be a couple more days. Plus I will be with Mom and Dad.

Junior: I know I'm just worried.

Kris: Clam down Daddy.

They get to RainTree and Junior helps Kris out of there SUV. Then he got Denton out of his car seat. He runs over to his favorite grandpa, followed closely by shadow. 

Pablo: Hi guys.

Kris: Hi dad.

Pablo: How are you feeling today?

Kris: Huge and wanting to get this kid out of me.

Pablo: What about dad?

Junior: Nervous, excided.

Kris: You better get to your meeting.

They kiss goodbye. Kris, Pablo and Denton go into the house. Kris makes herself at home on the couch with Jean. They are watching some races on tv.

Jean: Hi hun, how are you feeling.

Kris: Huge and uncomfortable.

Jean: Don't worry it wont be long now.

Just then it started to rain like it's never rained before. The lighting knocked the power out. Matt, Dani and Shawn came running in from the barn.

Matt: There Trees down every where. I have never seen it this bad.

Danni: Where's Junior?

Kris: At a meeting in town.

Matt: You better call him and tell him not to try to come back for a while.

Kris: I think you better call him and tell him to come home now.

Matt: Why?

Kris: My water just broke.

Matt calls Junior. But he was still in the meeting so he didn't answer. Kris gives him the office number. 

Junior: Hello

Matt: Hi Junior. I don't want to scare you but Kris's water broke but we can't get to the hospital all the roads are blocked by downed trees.

Junior: Oh, crap so what do we do?

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging but it will be worth it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. **

Junior Decides to try to make it back to RainTree. He gets about a mile from RainTree he parks his suv and runs though the back pastures. It's still really raining. He is soaked by the time he makes it house. He comes in. He runs over to Kris. And kisses her.

Kris: I didn't think you would make it home.

Junior: I promised I would be here if you needed me didn't I.

Kris's contractions are getting harder and closer together. Danni gives Junior some of Matt's cloths to change into. Jean called 911 but they can't come yet. Their on other calls but would come as soon as they could. Kris is really starting to get worried and scared. Dani and Junior are trying to clam her down.

Junior: Honey it's going to be ok.

Kris: But none of you have delivered a human baby before just horses.

Jean: No we haven't but we might have to. We can call 911 back and they will tell use what to do.

Junior and Kris are trying to get through the pain. Matt and Pablo are watching the boys. Jean and Danni are trying to figure out how to get her to the car. Dani finally came up with a plan.

Dani: What if we take her through the field in gulf cart. That way she wouldn't have to walk that far. 

Jean: Why didn't we think of that earlier.

They finally got Kris to their suv. Pablo stayed with boys at the house. Matt drove to the hospital while Dani and Junior where taking care of Kris. Her contractions are getting stronger and there about three minutes a part. They finally make it to the hospital. Jean does all the paper work so Junior could stay with Kris. The doctor comes in and checks her.

Dr. Jones: Ok, Kris your eight centimeters dilated. You will be holding your baby in the next couple of hours.

Kris: Can I have a epidural?

Dr. Jones: Sorry Kris but we don't have time for it.

Junior: Your doing great baby just a little while longer. 

About a hour later the doctor came back to check her. Kris is pretty tired already. 

Dr. Jones: Your ready to have this baby.

They get everything ready for Kris to have the baby. Junior kisses Kris's head. She pushes about fifteen minutes. The baby head is out. They put a blanket on Kris's stomach. She pushes one more time. The doctor puts the baby on Kris's stomach. Junior and Kris are both crying as they look at there beautiful screaming baby girl. Junior kisses Kris.

Dr Jones: Dad do you want to cut the cord?

Junior: Of course.

He cuts the cord and they take her to get her cleaned up and weighted. Junior goes and takes some pictures of her. She looks just like Kris. She is 7lbs. 4 oz. and 18 inches long. They give her to her daddy to take over to her mommy.

Junior: I love you two so much.

Kris: We love you too.

Junior: So what are we going to name her.

Kris: How about Kylie Daniele?

Junior: Welcome to the world Kylie.

Kris: You should go get everybody so they can meet her too.

Junior: Ok, I will be right back.

Junior goes out the waiting room with the biggest smile on his face. Everybody starts asking all kinds of questions.

Junior: Both Kris and the baby are doing great.

Jean: Do I have a granddaughter?

Junior: Well Kris wants to tell you so come and see.

They all go into the room and see Kris holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Jean and Danni walked over to her. Jean and Dani both start to tear up.

Dani: She is perfect.

Matt: What did you name her?

Kris: Everybody I would like you to meet Kylie Daniele Davis.

Danni: I love it. 

Jean: Can I hold her.

Kris hands her to Jean.

Jean: Welcome to this crazy world. Your going to have to be tough to put up with your big brother and cousin. But if they get to mean just come find grandma.

She kisses her head and hand her to Dani. 

Dani: Hi little angel I'm your aunt Danni. When your ready we will go shopping.

Then she handed her to Matt. When Matt was holding her Pablo brought the boys to the hospital after they got the trees moved. 

Matt: I'm your uncle Matt. 

She starts to cry so Matt gives her back to Kris. Pablo puts Denton on the bed so he can see Kylie. He gives her a cute little kiss. He thinks it's pretty cool to be the big brother. 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, The doctor released Kris and Kylie to go home. Junior and Denton where there to take them home. Kris dressed her and Junior put her in her carrier. They all headed out to the suv. Junior put Kylie in and Kris put Denton is his car seat.

Junior: How are you feeling?

Kris: I'm pretty sore, but not as bad as I was when I had Denton.

Junior: Well I am going to take care of everything for you today all you have to do is rest. 

Kris: You're such a good husband.

Junior: I thought you would like that.

They get home Junior carried both Denton and Kylie into the house. Shadow met them at the door. Junior sat down on couch with Kylie, Kris and Denton sat next to them.

Junior: I can't get over how much she looks like you.

Kris: I know it's scary to think she's going to be just like me.

Junior: She better not be. She can't date until she's thirty.

Kris: So when Denton brings home a girl at fourteen you would be ok with that.

Junior: Yeah.

Kris: What if I'm not.

Junior: Honey he's a boy he can date.

Kris: That's not fair. Remember what we used to do.

Junior: I will kill him if he does have of what we use to do.

Kris: It's a good thing that wont be for a long time. The door bell rings. Junior hands the baby to Kris and answers the door. It's Ken holding a big pink teddy bear.

Junior: Hi dad.

Ken: I'm sorry I couldn't fly in last night the air port was closed.

Junior: It was pretty nasty.

Ken: Hi Kris, so this must be Kylie. 

Kris hands her to Ken. Ken visit's a while. He leaves and Kris decides to take a nap. Denton is hungry so Junior makes him lunch. He is being a great big brother. After they eat lunch He puts Denton down for his nap. Kylie starts to cry so he changes her and takes her up to Kris so she could feed her. Junior wakes her up and hands Kylie to her. Junior falls a sleep next to Kris. She gets done feeding Kylie, puts her in the bassinet next to the bed. She decides to go see wildfire. Her and shadow walk out to the barn.

Kris: Hi boy. I have missed you.

She walks into his stall and brush's him while she talks.

Kris: It's a girl we named her Kylie, she looks just like me. I will bring her down later so you can meet her. I thought Denton would be really jealous of her but he isn't. I promise we will go for a long ride together as soon as I can. I better get back to the house before Junior starts to worry having both kids a lone.

Kris heads back to the house. When she get inside she walks upstairs and can here Denton crying in his room. She goes in and sees what's wrong.

Kris: What's wrong honey?

Denton: I had a bad dream.

Kris: It's ok, what was it about.

Denton: Shadow ran away because she didn't love me anymore.

Almost on queue shadow came running in and was licking him.

Kris: She's still here and loves you.

Denton, Kris and Shadow played for a while when, Junior and Kylie came in to see what was going on.

Denton: Daddy can I hold baby?

Junior: Yes if I can help you.

Denton: Ok.

Denton sits in Junior's lap Kris puts Kylie in Denton's arms and he really starts to smile. He gives her a kiss.

Junior: You're her big brother and your going to have to watch out for her and teach her things. Just like I did with aunt Dani.

Denton: Ok Daddy I will.

Kylie starts to fuss. Kris picks her back up and heads to her room to change her. She already sleeps more the Denton did. She only cries when she's hungry or wet. The door bell rings. Junior and Denton go get it. When Junior got to the door, he couldn't believe who was there.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Please review and if you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters please let me know.**

Junior was standing in front of the door, just looking at the person that was there. _Why did she come back now, today of all days?_ She looked like she was doing good but he knows it probably wouldn't last long.

Junior: Hi Barb.

Barb: Hi is Kris here? And who is this little guy?

Junior: Yeah she's here she will be down in a minute. This little guy is Denton he is our son.

Barb just looked at Junior.

Junior: Would you like to come in?

Barb walks in and looks around.

Barb: I looks like you guys are doing good. So why didn't you tell me you guys got married or had a son?

Just then Kris walked down stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mom sitting there. Kris handed seen or talked to her real mom in almost seven years. Junior takes Denton up to his room to play while they talk.

Kris: What are you doing here?

Barb: Krisy I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I was in jail. But I have been sober and drug free for two years now.

Kris: So I'm just suppose to let you back into my life now?

Barb: I don't expect you to forgive me I just wanted to see how you where doing.

Kris: I have the life I have always dreamed about. The one you said I wasn't good enough for.

Barb: I'm sorry that was the pills talking not me.

Kris: Well I'm going to be very honest with you. I have moved on without you. Jean has been more of a mom to me then you ever have. And I love her for that.

Barb: I can except that.

Kris: Ok. Well me and Junior have been married for three almost four years. We have Denton He is two and Kylie witch is day old.

Barb: You look good for just having a baby. Can I see her?

Kris: I just put her down.

Junior: I will go get her.

Junior goes up and get's Kylie, trying really hard not to wake his sleeping angel. He come back down with her.

Barb: She is so beautiful, she looks like both of you.

They talk for a little while when the door bell rings again. Waking Kylie up. Barb hands her back to Kris while Junior goes to the door. It's Jean and Pablo. They brought over dinner knowing they wouldn't feel cooking.

Junior: Hi guys.

They walk in and see Barb sitting by Kris. Jean gave Junior a what in the hell is she doing here. They said there hello's and went into the kitchen. Pablo went up and got Denton. Barb gave Kris her new address and number and left. Kris goes into the kitchen.

Kris: Mom I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to come over.

Jean: I know I was just shocked and worried about you.

Kris: I'm Ok, I think. It's been so long I just figured she over dosed or something.

Junior: I wasn't going to let her in but then I figured she just would have came back.

Pablo: Can I hold my granddaughter. I haven't got to yet.

Kris: Oh, I'm sorry.

She hands her to him and he goes into the living room. Pretty soon the door bell ring again. Pablo went to get it. It's Matt, Dani and Shawn. They brought food too. They all said hello and sat down to eat.

Dani: We came over to see Kylie and to tell you guys that I'm pregnant.

They all congratulated them. Kris went up to bed early and put Kylie to bed. Denton and Shawn where about out of gas but they kept playing with shadow. Jean and Dani cleaned up. They all finally went home. Junior gave Denton a bath, and put him to bed. Junior finally got into bed. It wasn't very late but they had a long couple of days.

A Month Later

The month went by so fast they couldn't believe that they have been married for 4 years now. They had everything they ever wanted, two wonderful kids, and very successful racing and rodeo stables. Kylie is already sleeping through the night. Denton loves her so much he tries to help do everything. He loves to ride his pony and he has taken a interest in roping like his uncle Matt. Kris woke up early and went down stairs to make breakfast. She lets shadow out. She makes breakfast and she hears Kylie so she goes to her room and changes her and takes her down stairs so she wouldn't wake up the rest of the family.

Kris: Good morning honey, how's my girl this morning. I bet your hungry.

Kris feeds her and eats what she cooked. When a sleepy Denton makes his way down stairs.

Denton: Mommy I don't feel good.

Kris puts Kylie on the couch and picks up Denton he burning up with fever. She takes him up to Junior. So he wouldn't be around Kylie.

Kris: Baby wake up.

Junior: Why it's early?

Kris: Denton is sick and I don't want Kylie to get it too.

Kris puts Denton in bed with Junior and goes back down stairs to take care of Kylie which is still hungry. She feeds her and burps her she goes back to sleep. Kris puts her back into her crib, and goes back to her room. Denton and Junior are sound a sleep. Denton feels Kris get back into bed and wakes up.

Kris: Honey, you need to let me give you some medicine so you feel better.

Denton: No it's yucky.

Kris: Please, I promise you will feel better.

Denton finally gives in and takes it like a big boy. Junior wakes up and is burning up too.

Junior: Baby I don't feel good either.

Kris: Here is some Tylenol. I'm going to call mom to come get Kylie so she don't get sick too.

Junior: Good idea. I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

Kris calls Jean and gets Kylies stuff together.

Kris: Hi mom.

Jean: Hi honey is everything ok?

Kris: Well the boys are sick and I was wondering if you and dad could take Kylie today so she don't get whatever this is.

Jean: Sure if you don't mind Pablo watching her today I have meetings in town.

Kris: I don't mind if he doesn't.

Jean: Are you kidding he would love too.

Kris: Thank you so much.

Jean: Your welcome. I will be right over.

Jean picks Kylie up and realizes Kris isn't doing that great either.

Jean: Are you sure your ok honey?

Kris: I'm ok just tired.

Jean: Your probably catching their cold too.

Kris: I hope not, I hardly ever got sick until I had kids.

Jean: Yeah I know how you feel. I got everything Matt and Todd brought home. Just wait until he starts school.

Kris: Oh, I can't wait.

Jean: I better get going.

Kris: Thank you, I will call Pablo later.

Kris goes back to bed. Pablo and Kylie are getting a long great. He is really good with all the kids.


End file.
